<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>旧齿 by Ivansher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723882">旧齿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher'>Ivansher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megalo Box (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 乔勇, 勇乔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JOE被丢进贫民窟的时候，勇利还在白都车间的流水线上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Junk Dog/Yuuri (Megalo Box)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>旧齿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JOE被丢进贫民窟的时候，勇利还在白都车间的流水线上。那一年新型号开始垄断市场，白都的围墙越修越高。</p><p>       男孩从野狗嘴里抢食，比起语言更熟练撕咬。别惹那条狗，人们这样叫他。男孩开始听不懂，后来欣然接受。</p><p> </p><p>       “真巧，你也没名字，”少年咧嘴笑了，“数字才不算。”</p><p>       “或者叫勇利。原型机的名字。”</p><p>       “那同名的可就多了！照这么说，你也可以叫我JOE。”</p><p>       JOE。勇利默念一遍，写进存储盘。 </p><p> </p><p>       在白都，新型机是时髦的摆设。到了墙外，新主人叫他的编号，驱除对象喊他恶魔，没有人叫他勇利。少年消失了很久，但面部识别系统还是认出了眼前的青年。</p><p>       “JOE。”他不知道下一句该说什么，无论主人还是驱除对象，都不需要他先开口。</p><p>       “是你啊，勇利。”JOE淡淡回答，系统陡然发出警告，他反击，第一次被格挡。中枢还在飞速运转，青年忽地卸了力道，勾起嘴角:“开个玩笑。你还是老样子啊，勇利。”</p><p>       新型机无人能挡，除了他们自己。唯一的例外，此刻就站在勇利面前。非驱除对象不可攻击，勇利服从指令，放下了右拳。</p><p>       “你也是。”</p><p> </p><p>       JOE见过许多新型号，他们面目相似，手法接近。除了其中一台，其他的不过是一串序号。新型机不可战胜，原型机又如何？直觉告诉他，勇利配得上这个名字。</p><p>       “要是没项圈就好了。”</p><p>       他们同行了一段路，直到勇利必须前往任务地点。JOE对他笑了笑，“总会有那一天的。”</p><p> </p><p>       勇利的新主人死于叛乱。他被白都召回，成为公有财产。墙要塌了，风声四处流传，有人连夜出逃。新型号均接到指令：凡墙外来的，皆尽驱除。</p><p>       他看到了JOE。</p><p>       这一次，系统不会阻止他动手。然而勇利属于白都，墙一旦倒下，他再没有主人了。你期望的是哪一种，JOE？</p><p> </p><p>       在曾名为白都的废墟上，最后一台新型机跨过墙的残骸，走向黑发的青年。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>